Will I have you?
by Yaoi-Freak77
Summary: Dirk wants Jake, that is clear, but will Jake reciprocate his feelings? He has to win his heart before anyone else may, but will Jake have him? He has to try his best. Follows close to Homestuck. May change to M later. JakexDirk


Yay! My first Homestuck fanfic. So, sorry guys if I don't make them sound completely like themselves. I have become completely smitten with Jake and Dirk. And Dirk's character is still in development! Even so, I would not change too much of my fic. I had to type this story down. It plagued my head after I saw a beautiful, yet sad Jake and Dirk picture. So, I wrote this all on a school night. Thank goodness I only have 3 classes today and no work. :)

This may become M rated, knowing where my mind goes.

Disclaimer:The characters that I am using belong to Andrew Hussie in Homestuck. In no way do I own ownership of them. All that I have is an idea in which I borrow them.

* * *

><p>2nd P.O.V. –Dirk Strider: Preface<p>

You are Dirk Strider. Most of the time, you only like to be referred by your last name or by Bro. You are the most ironically cool person that you know and you have an insatiable desire for making and broadcasting smuppets. Some of your friends believe you only play with them for ironic purposes, but they are in fact one of your favorite hobbies. Also, there is another pastime that you have not seemed to be able to stop or forget. For the past three years, you have been harboring feelings for a certain boy. Now you really wouldn't consider yourself gay, it was just that you didn't see the significance of letting sexuality get in the way of liking someone. And they certainly were not going to get in the way of you crushing on this here boy. His name is Jake English. He is as old as you, 16, and he has been your best bud for all the more of three years. From what pictures you saw, he has tan skin, black hair, square-rimmed glasses, and a slight overbite with three of his front teeth. He liked to wear shorts and a green over shirt/jacket. His speech was that of an older British man or that of Theodore Roosevelt. He was incredibly gentlemanly and quite adventurous on an island that only he lives on. Unlike you, who has an awesome Bro, your crush had lost his grandmother at a young age, and so grew up by himself fighting the mysteries of the jungle. His adventures were due to his love for god-awful adventure movies. Well, I guess you couldn't really consider them awful, since many of them were block-buster hits, but it served to the purpose of him always obsessing of "his cerulean girls." Which pretty much meant you did not want anything to do with those movies. You didn't want to gaze upon the eyes or bodies of those that Jake found most endearing. They were the competition that you found as a bane to the courtship of what you would like to say is "your man," but you digress. You are far from his blue girls. You are pale, have blond hair with a spiked look, anime pointy shades, and write in the color orange, the exact opposite and complementary color of blue. You having been building up the courage to confess to your crush your feelings, but you are afraid of what he would say and that he would not reciprocate the feelings. You had made a robot, or say Brobot, for him to build and install on his island. Jake seemed to enjoy it; but from what you were getting lately, the Brobot would show feelings of affection to Jake just like your other robot. Your snazzy anime-related eyewear was your Auto-responder. He was made from data of your 13 year old self, and you could have almost said that he was 99.9% just like you. But through the years that you grew, he also grew and began to obtain a mind of his own, so now he likes to say random percentages of how close you two are to each other, like last he said it was 93%. He has been dropping hints to Jake about your fondness for him, but Jake seems to blow it off as something only related to a friend or he just doesn't get it. You kind of appreciate that of your creation, but you knew that your bro would rather talk to you instead. AR confessed to you that he does not really feel for Jake like you do, so you feel better about that. Instead AR wants to now help you get your feelings out to Jake before another friend of yours does. Your friend Roxy Lalonde, a blonde and wild girl who was barely sober, told AR that Jane Crocker, the heiress to the Crocker fortune and a girl writes in blue text (!), also had her eyes set on the handsome Jake English. You didn't want her feelings hurt, but you had to establish that this English was yours…, or at least try.

3rd person P.O.V. –Dirk Strider: Chapter 1

**timaeusTestified [TT]**** began pestering ****golgothasTerror [GT]**** at 5:15**

**TT: Hey bro, so what have you perceived to do with the Brobot?**

**GT: Cripes, he is being so elusive today. It's like he knows what i am going to do once i find him. You don't happen to be controlling him and having him stay away from me for your ironic play, are you?**

**TT: Jake, I could possibly do that, but for your benefit I am not. I left you to your happy hunting, and I am leaving you to it. It wouldn't be in my best interest to interrupt your hunting down of a robot that I crafted especially for you to keep yourself from being lonely. It is not like it would rip a hole in my heart the shape of Texas if you want to destroy what you crafted together to have fisticuffs with.**

**GT: By golly, Strider! When you write things like that, it makes me feel incredibly like a horrible person! I need the uranium!...you know, the part that i have not stored away for later usage.**

**TT: Oh, I am positively inclined to believe that you do in fact have a supply stored for a time of need, but as for the fact that I have known you for a while, I know that you indeed do not. If you had just asked, I would have given more.**

**GT: I am at the moment looking to get some now. In a way, you can say you set this storage up for giving me in the future.**

**TT: In no way was this endowment meant for the purpose of filling your need of the iridescent green actinide metal.**

**GT: Sorry man. If I dont mess him up too badly, maybe I could have you come over and fix him up?**

**TT: Sure, I will be on the stand-by waiting for your cries of victory to permeate through my computer screen when you take the Brobot's heart … in a literal sense.**

**GT: Alright. Please dont leave your auto responder on stand-by also. Wait, would I have his heart in anything other than a literal sense?**

**TT: No, that would be a ludicrous thought as to think.**

**GT: Ah, ummm... okay...then I shall take another gander through the trees in this place, old chap. I will pester you later with the fruits of my hunt!**

**GT: *aims pistols in a hunting style and getting ready for the game of the hunt***

**TT: Sure, Bro. As I have proclaimed before: Happy Hunting.**

**timaeusTestified**** [TT]**** ceased pestering ****golgothasTerror [GT]**

Dirk sat in his chair and played back the last few words that Jake and he wrote. The robot that he made for Jake to have company with was going to have his demise in a few hours. The robot may not have been him per se, but in a way he thought he could feel how the robot was feeling.

He gave the Brobot feelings to feel more like a companion to Jake; the feelings not so far from his own. The novice button was meant for friendly scuffles. The expert mode was meant for hardcore play. But if he was reading into what Jake was saying, the Brobot was affectionately fighting him and tenderly swapping fists. He wondered what tenderly affections were going on, though. Was the robot lightly touching him, stroking his skin, teasing his hair in half-way hidden attempts when fighting? What happened during hardcore mode? If it was him, it would be like an act out of sexual frustration and anger. But he didn't actually know how that mode worked considering Jake never really told him. Jake mostly liked to keep the Brobot on novice, since he liked to win.

With feelings at hand for the robot, Brobot was probably having a sense of what was to come. His sensors could probably feel that Jake was coming at him with a sorry, needy, and murderous manner. He was now a metallic prey to the human hunter. And in serving his gift owner, he was going to give Jake the perfect hunt but ultimately, in the end, give up and surrender to him. Like anyone who loved another, he was going to allow himself to be overcome by the one he loved.

Dirk leaned back in his computer chair and placed his feet on the table and crossed them. He looked over and saw Lil' Cal staring at him.

"Hey Bro. Wassup Lil' Cal? You know, you are the best friend that anyone could have," Dirk stated to the puppet. "You would never want to hurt me for any selfish gains. You're not judgmental; you will listen to anything I say." Lil' Cal remained silent and stared back.

"Heh, look at me talking to a puppet. It's not like you can even move on your own. It's my awesome ninja skills that make you so surreal to my Bro."

Dirk stood from his position and picked up Lil' Cal. "Do you know that he is planning to take the uranium heart I gave to him for the robot? I know he just wants the uranium, but is he so bored with my present that he is ready to have it destroyed?"

"I sincerely hope to all things ironic that you realize that that ventriloquist necessity is not about to respond to your pathetic inquiries," AR piped in, "If you have the desire to Pinocchio his ass and bring some sickening star-wishing, blue fairy magic to the stage, why don't you fucking do it?"

"No, his ass is staying mute and immobile. Sometimes one needs a moment from all the robots that are a mockup of their creator."

"Let me give my condolences to you for having a mind that is almost like the replica of the architect."

"Can you leaving me in fucking peace at the moment. I prefer to avoid a dispute while you are splayed across my visage."

"Did something go awry?"

"Don't act like you weren't scanning the essence of our conversation. You know what went down."

"You could have used that moment to have expressed your interest in him."

"No, it is not time, yet. His brain wouldn't have been able to understand what shit was being thrown at him."

"Yo, man, you have had many erstwhile times to have told him of your emasculated feelings for his geeky façade. He can't be so stupid to understand a confession of yearning and adoring feelings."

"Just, not yet…"

Dirk took his auto responder off of his face and laid them one of his brother's turntables. He went to take on of his world-famous long showers. He looked into the mirror he had behind the sink and stared into his piercing orange-colored eyes. He rarely let anybody see his eyes; he didn't really know why, maybe to create mystery for an ironic purpose?

He pulled off his shirt and ran his hands down his torso and along his waist. He was made of lean muscle, but had such soft skin. He wanted to imagine his machine-calloused hands were that of Jake English's. He reviled in the thought of it and gave a small smile. His hands undid his pants and he stepped out of them and his underwear. His hands started to graze along his hips, but he stopped. He should not be thinking like that. Dirk took his hands away and stepped into his shower. He let the water cascade over him and let the warm water relax him and flush his mind of impossible dreams.

3rd person P.O.V. –Jake English

Jake English was on the trail of the robot, Brobot, that his best bro had made for him. When his friend had heard that he was on the island himself, he crafted parts of a robot and sent them to him. Strider was something. The pieces were expertly made and the instructions were easy to understand. His new Brobot friend was put together in no time. He was amazed at how fun it was to have someone or at least a robotic someone, to play with after so long. They performed many a scuffle and a fisticuff. Instead of the usual animal, he got to wrestle with a humanoid-shaped robot, instead.

He loved all those times, but things had started to become strange. Whenever they wrestled, the robot seemed to make moves on him. Brobot had grabbed him from behind to pin is arms down, and he could have sworn that his metallic face slightly nuzzled him on the cheek. Another time, Brobot had him pinned to the floor, and he stroked his arms and pinned them above his head. Many other times, he would use maneuvers to straddle him. And those red shades, the eyes of the Brobot, would just stare into his. He could feel it was searching. It felt so tender, and it put butterflies in his stomach and made him uncomfortable. He had not gone and searched for Brobot in about 3 days.

He felt a bit sad that this mission wasn't to look for him to wrestle now. This mission was one that would end those days. But he needed that uranium, he had to do it.

He took out his safari blade that he had brought with him and cut down brush that was surrounding him. This jungle was so dense. He had finally gotten through and ended up at the huge pumpkin patch. It was a shame that his grandmother was not here to tame it. He had no idea where to start.

He placed his sword down and cupped his mouth his hands. "Brobot! Are you here?" He searched many a place on his island, but his robot companion was not to be found. It was starting to become a little frustrating. It usually never took this long to find him.

With a little whine, Jake picked up his sword and walked out of the pumpkin patch. As he went to the next location, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Brobot emerged from them and just stared into Jake's eyes. Jake gulped and grabbed his pistols from his modus. Was he going to regret this?

Jake stated, "Brobot, I have enjoyed out playful skirmishes, but I am afraid that they are going to have to end. I'm sorry. I need your uranium. But let us enjoy this last good fight, old chap."

Brobot stayed where he was for the moment. He turned on the recorder on his shades and connected to a link that was associated with his creator. He sent all the feelings that he had to that link and readied himself for the fight. His expert mode was on, but he knew that he would be defeated. He sent his link a goodbye and set his glare to his ender. He jumped into the air and rushed toward his friend and his opponent. He closed in on the pained face of his Jake and proceed to start the battle.

* * *

><p>So, I hope it seems enjoyable. I will try and put another chapter up soon.<p>

Review are always welcome. :)


End file.
